Jack the Ripper Grell and Madam Red Songfic
by Kitti420
Summary: I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand having to give those filthy whores what they wanted when I lost all I ever wanted.


Grell and Madame Red Oneshot/Songfic

Song: "Jack the Ripper" by AFI

_"Crash into my arms; I want you. You don't agree, but you don't refuse. I know you. And if it's the last thing I'll ever do, I'm gonna get you."_

I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand having to give those filthy whores what they wanted when I lost all I ever wanted. Why couldn't they realize how lucky they were, to be able to carry a child in their womb, whether it was conceived with love or lust? I couldn't stand them. I'd had enough of giving those whores their abortions so they could continue their disgusting habits. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I waited as patiently as I could until my very last patient had left. I planned to follow her, to make her pay for throwing away the thing I wanted most. I stalked her down a series of dark, filthy alleys and hid as she met up with an older man. It seemed the whore was already getting herself a new customer. I ground my teeth together as I waited for the man to leave. I wanted to rip her perfect little body to shreds.

The two parted and I continued stalking the whore like a cat would chase a mouse. My prey turned down another dark alley and I quickly followed. All was quiet. Not a single person in sight, other than her and me. It was time, and I made my move. As I calmly approached, she turned around to face me. She seemed rather surprised and scared.

"Y-you're…. you're the doctor, from earlier," she stammered as I closed the distance between us. I did not reply; I only kept a serious expression on my face. My conscience was telling me to leave her be, while my heart screamed to kill her. I didn't think twice as I slipped a scalpel out of my sleeve and lunged at her. I drove the sharp metal into her breast, twisting it before ripping it from her flesh and jabbing her again.

The whore began to scream in agony as I mutilated her body. With one last slit to her throat, she bled out and eventually died. My hands were stained in her tainted blood and it even splattered on my flushed cheeks. I had never felt such exhilaration before. I had to rest a bit just to catch my breath.

The hatred and hurt in my heart was slowly lifting with each and every slaughtered whore. In fact, I could have danced to the beat of their hearts as they passed away by my hands. By day I was the ever-so-friendly doctor, but by night, I became a ruthless murderer. I did not regret any of the killings, not one bit. Those damned whores got what they deserved. I did nothing to deserve the punishment I received. Why should they get off scot-free?

Like many nights before, I had my final patient of the day come in just before I was about to leave. She wanted an abortion. Lately it seemed all my patients came to me just for abortions. Why must they torment me like this? I refused to perform the surgery for her. This angered her; she went on a rant about how she couldn't get any business with a child on the way. As she left my office in an angry fit, I grabbed my sharp, shiny accomplice and headed out the door after her.

She caught on quickly; such a smart little mouse. Luckily for me, everyone was shut inside and tucked in bed at this hour. She had no one to help her, and I had no one to stop me. As the whore ran from me, she tripped and fell onto her stomach. She didn't even seem worried if she'd harmed her baby from her harsh landing.

"Please, someone help me!" She cried out in terror as she attempted to crawl away. I walked up behind her and drove my pointed heel down into her back, forcing her to lie down. She screamed for help again, but I quickly shut her up with a swift kick to her ribs.

I rolled her onto her back as she coughed and wheezed and pitifully struggled. By now, I had become quite the experienced killer. I didn't let my conscience try and stop me. I slipped the scalpel from my sleeve and tore open her abdomen as if it were the yolk of a fried egg. Blood spilled from the large wound and I thrust my hand inside to rip out her womb. I displayed her reproductive organs all around her on the cold pavement as she bled to death.

I stood back to admire yet another perfect murder. "I made quite a mess this time, didn't I?" I chuckled lightly to myself.

"Why, yes you did!"~ A flamboyant voice broke out from behind me. I whirled around on my heels, my bloody scalpel in hand. "You've been making quite a lot of messes, haven't you?"

The owner of the voice showed himself to me; his hair was the same shade of crimson as the fresh blood on my hands, and it swayed down to his thighs. He sported red-rimmed glasses which gleamed in the light of the full moon above us. Behind his glasses I could faintly see bright yellow-green eyes, nearly like those of a feline. I'd never seen anything like him before.

"You've been keeping me quite busy lately, with all your killings of these disgusting women," he giggled. "I've been watching you for some time now, and I must say, bravo!"~

I shot him a strange glance. What on earth was he talking about? He wasn't the Undertaker -who actually didn't mind having to bury all these corpses- so how was he busy? Noticing my confusion, the man flashed a toothy, Cheshire grin at me and slowly approached, his blood red hair flowing elegantly behind him.

"You're obviously confused," he began. "My name is Grell Sutcliff and I am a Death God. My job is to govern if a person should live or die by examining their memories embedded in their souls, and you have been giving me many souls to look at as you kill these women."

I stood and listened as the Death God continued to explain everything, taking in all the information he gave. "You've been painting the streets of London in such a beautiful color. Red… everything should be red. And you… you've got red hair, and lips, and even red hands," he paused as he took my bloodied hands in his own. "Let me assist you in bathing the rest of London in this beautiful shade of red."

From that night on, Grell never left my side. Together we mutilated those lucky whores and tore out their wombs. He had no objections to my methods; he understood my pain. He even said he was breaking the rules to help me exact revenge upon those unworthy women. Together, Grell and I had become the infamous murderer by the name of Jack the Ripper. All of London feared the Ripper, yet no one had the slightest idea we were the killers. Grell had created our perfect alibi.

When at social parties and dances, Grell went under disguise as my cute and clumsy butler. When at home or out killing, he was that dashing, mysterious, crimson reaper. I was beginning to enjoy having him by my side. Not only did I get the pleasure of taking from others what was taken from me, but I wasn't alone anymore either. Grell certainly didn't mind the company. He was able to finish up most of his reaper work because of our little charade. I could finally be happy again, with Grell by my side.

Weeks had flown by since I'd had another patient wanting an abortion. It seemed all the whores of London had finally gotten the message. I didn't mind too much; all this free time allowed me to relax at home with Grell. We'd grown very close since we teamed up. I don't know what I'd do without him. I felt that Grell and I had more than a master-and-butler relationship. I wasn't too sure if that's what Grell felt. With every encounter of my nephew Ciel and his suave butler Sebastian, Grell just goes head over heels for the seemingly too-perfect man. Or maybe he's just playing his part as my cute, clumsy, and rather embarrassing butler.

But as soon as Sebastian and Ciel are out of the picture, Grell's undivided attention is placed back onto me and our work. And since we're out of victims for the time being, his attention is just on me. Quite frankly, I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Grell, come here please," I ordered softly, smiling at my crimson Death God as he crossed the room.

"Yes, Madame?" He inquired sweetly, leaning down to take my hand and gently kiss it. He had become a gentleman by being with me for this long. He was still a clumsy butler, though. But his manners did improve since we first met.

"I don't have a single appointment today. Isn't that nice? We get to relax alllll day," I sighed happily and lay back into my red loveseat adorned with silver accents. "Should we have some tea to celebrate?"

Grell gave a small nod. "This time, I swear I'll make it properly," he chuckled. He was never good at making tea. Perhaps I should just make it this time. Or we could just not have tea and spend time together.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Grell. Actually, I don't really have a thirst for tea at the moment. Shall we play a game or something?" I inquired, smiling softly at my adorable Grell.

Grell gave a shrug, his crimson hair falling off his shoulders to hang beautifully down his back. I loved his hair. I would have never been able to let mine grow so long, and my profession wouldn't allow for that to happen either. Without thinking I reached a hand towards my butler and held a lock of his soft hair in between my fingers.

"You know… your hair is so gorgeous. I just adore how it flows and sways with every little motion you make," I admitted rather lustily. The instant the words let my mouth I began to regret saying them. No, I couldn't even believe I said them in the first place.

"Why thank you, Madame Red. That's a compliment from the mouth of the most beautiful woman in all of London," he smirked. "And if I heard your tone correctly… I'd say you were flirting with me just now, were you not, Madame?"~

I could feel heat rising in my cheeks and I quickly let go of Grell's hair. "N-no…. you were clearly mistaken," I said shakily. I hated when I became nervous or shy; my speech would slur a bit or I would stutter every so often. It wasn't very elegant of me to do so. "I was just… it was nothing." Or so I tried to convince myself.

"Sounds to me like you're lying, Angelina," He uttered teasingly. Oh how I loved when he spoke my name, especially in such a tone. He hardly ever called me by that name. Maybe he feels the same for me as I do for him? "Please, do tell me what you really meant."~

I gulped down the lump of nervousness that began to form in my throat. Grell had obviously caught on to my flirting and my lying. What more could I do but tell him the truth, tell him how I really feel? I nodded my head in response to his request. "Alright… I'll tell you," I began shyly.

Grell never let that adorable smirk leave his lips. I could see a devious glint in his yellow-green eyes. I quickly looked down at my lap. As I sought in my mind the proper words I wished to use for my explanation, I did not detect that Grell had gotten closer to me, sitting just beside me on the loveseat.

"I can already tell how you really feel, Angelina," the Death God whispered lustily in my ear. I gasped at his close proximity and fell over onto my side. I must have seemed rather childish, getting all riled up and shy just by the actions and words of a man. Grell only chuckled softly at me.

"Yep, you love me," he grinned happily. He was still being a bit of a teaser. I sat up and lightly smacked his arm. My whole face felt like it was aflame; I was so embarrassed, and he was just toying with me. What an ass.

"Hmph, you're such a rude and childish Death God," I spat playfully as I attempted to hide a small smile. Grell was never a serious guy; he was always extremely flamboyant and amusing. He had helped to melt away the rest of the ice that imprisoned my heart since the night I lost everything I cherished the most.

"But you still love me," Grell pointed out with a devious smirk plastered on his lips. "And don't try to deny that. I can see right through you, Angelina. You wish to know how I feel as well, do you not?"~ Grell's words had become hushed whispers of lust as he leaned over my body, forcing me to lie on my back on my loveseat.

I could not protest against him; he was correct, right down to the T. I drew my arms up close to my chest, almost like a frightened child. Grell was poised above me, his ruby locks falling forward and spilling onto the loveseat and even the marble floor. He had one leg off the loveseat to help him balance as he leaned his face down towards mine.

"Do not fear me, Angelina… I am only going to show you my feelings," Grell soothed. He brought one hand up to caress my cheek gingerly in an attempt to calm me down. I wasn't afraid of him; I was just very nervous. Quite a few years had passed since I was last intimate with a man. I had told myself I would not try to find a lover again, to save myself the pain of possibly losing them too.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I recalled those horrible memories, how I wished I had perished along with my unborn child and my beloved husband. Grell was startled by my silent weeping and he began to apologize, thinking he'd caused it. "I'm so sorry to have pushed this on you, Madame! Please don't be upset!"

Much to Grell's and my surprise, I began to laugh. "Oh Grell… I'm not upset because of you… I just… can't believe you care about me so deeply," I confessed, wiping my tears away with my hands carefully so as to not smear my make-up.

Grell let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. You had me worried for a minute there," he chuckled. "And of course I care for you… you're the only woman who has ever captivated my heart."

I'd never heard such sweet words fall from Grell's lips before. I gazed up at him as he gazed down at me. He was still holding himself up above me, not a single part of his body touching mine. We stayed like that, silent and still, for what seemed like an eternity. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to make the first move or not.

Finally, Grell decided to break the stillness. He removed his glasses and set them on top of the backrest of the loveseat. He then loosened his red and white pinstripe cravat and rolled up his white sleeves. I smiled up at him as he returned to his hovering position. "Does that mean it's my turn to do something?" I questioned him as my ruby lips curled into my own little devious smirk.

"The master should never have to lift a finger when she has a butler."~ Grell leaned down and caught my lips in a gentle, almost chaste kiss. My arms found their way around his neck and my fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Another kiss was placed upon my lips with greater force and passion as I finally kissed him back.

With each tender touch of my body, Grell beckoned soft moans from my lips. His hands glided slowly along my sides, finger tips prodding and massaging every inch of my skin. He had moved his lips from mine and now found a rather sensitive spot on my neck to kiss and nip. I had never expected that a Death God could be so romantic.

"Angelina, shall we move this to a… more comfortable location?" He suggested as he gazed up at me with his lusty eyes. I nodded almost instantly. Grell grinned and leapt off of the loveseat before scooping me up into his surprisingly strong arms. He was rather scrawny, so his strength did startle me.

Grell whisked me away towards my large bed fit for seven kings. The red mesh canopy hanged low in the center and down the sides, letting in just enough of the dim light from my candelabras around the room. Gently he set me down onto the plush crimson bed spread. We were not apart for more than a second before Grell straddled my body, continuing his massaging of my sides and thighs.

Another soft moan escaped my lips as Grell kneaded his finger tips into the inside my thighs underneath my black silk night gown. I didn't feel like getting all dressed up if I was planning to just stay home, so I stayed comfortable in my night gown. I still put my make-up on, though.

I couldn't take much more of Grell's foreplay. My body yearned for all of him. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him up for a hungry kiss as I scooted myself backwards into a slight sitting position, putting my legs on either side of his body. Grell crawled forward as he deepened our kiss. He even nipped at my bottom lip with his sharp teeth, quickly earning his tongue entrance. He kissed like a seasoned romantic, his tongue dipping low against my own and hitting just about every spot possible.

I clawed at his clothing, managing to remove his cravat and unbutton his vest and shirt within seconds. I pushed the fabric off of his broad shoulders and he tossed the clothing aside. I'd never actually seen Grell without a shirt. His skin was pale, and he wasn't exactly the muscular type, but his torso was still a nice sight to see.

"So eager! I love this side of you, Angelina," the crimson Death God smirked. My stomach churned at hearing him say my name so passionately. I met his lips as he leaned down for another heated kiss.

Those probing, massaging hands found their way to my breasts and each tender squeeze coaxed sweet moans from my lips. My back arched into his touch and my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer. I was beyond eager now. Grell seemed to notice this as his hands left my breasts and worked on removing my night gown.

Grell sat up as he tossed the black silk gown aside to join with his vest and shirt. I watched as Grell eyed my nearly nude body with the hungriest of eyes. "Enough teasing, Grell," I ordered rather wantonly. Right now I didn't care if I sounded like all those women I killed, begging for sex. I was so caught up in the ecstasy of the moment to even notice the evident lust in my voice.

"But teasing you is so much fun," Grell purred. His feline eyes captured mine as his lips crashed down upon mine. I reached behind me to remove my thick, goose feather pillows so I could lay down flat on my back. Grell fell forward onto me, his body colliding with mine. With my legs still wrapped around him, Grell began to grind his hips against mine. I could feel his arousal through his slacks. Each grind of his hips drove his erect manhood harder and harder against my yearning entrance. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out.

This time, Grell bellowed out a low moan. The friction caused by his grinding was beginning to become too much for him to handle. He soon stopped moving and fumbled with his belt, button, and zipper as he tried to remove all remaining articles of clothing as fast as possible. I observed as he jumped off of the bed to strip himself. Heat rose in my cheeks as I took in all of his naked body. He was so beautiful; his long red hair framed his slender, pale body perfectly in the candle light.

Grell smirked proudly when he noticed my gaping stare at his body. "I take it you like what you see?" He chuckled. I shut my mouth and looked away from him until he crawled back on top of me. I ceased my pretend anger and pulled his face closer to kiss him. He wasted no time in returning the sweet kiss. I could feel his hands quickly running down my body to grip at my panties- the last article left on my body.

Rather than romantically slipping the dainty little undergarments off of my body, Grell took the material in his hands and ripped it right off. I gasped at this aggressive action. "Now who's the eager one?" I panted and flashed a smug smirk at Grell.

Grell chucked and grabbed a hold of my thighs, spreading them apart and lifting them up slightly. I wrapped them around his body once more as he pressed himself against my entrance. I felt my thigh muscles tense up as my stomach fluttered around. I hated how he kept on teasing. He would surely pay for that later.

"Dammit, Grell! Stop the teasing!" I groaned impatiently. Grell only smirked and continued to slowly grind against my entrance, never actually pushing inside. I pulled him against me with my legs but he pulled back. Another groan left my lips.

Knowing I'd expect more teasing, Grell decided he'd take me by surprise. I inhaled sharply as the redhead thrust himself inside, his hard length forcing my unprepared walls to expand. I arched my back off of the bed and gripped my plush comforter tightly in balled fists. Grell slowly pulled himself out of my body before roughly intruding once more.

"Ah, Grell!" I hissed in pain, squeezing him with my tense legs. My whimpers and groans did not make him let up. Soon Grell found a rapid, brutal pace. Each thrust drove him deeper inside me, and each time I cried out. My pain became pure pleasure as my body grew accustomed to Grell's vicious thrusts.

Grell never slowed down or let up as he rigorously pounded into me. He would lean down to steal a kiss from my quivering lips or to sneak his tongue in as I'd moan out his name. My hands rested upon his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Soon he was kissing my neck. Grell unexpectedly sank his sharp teeth into the crook of my neck and I gasped his name into his ear. He moaned against my bloodied skin.

Grell slowed his thrusts significantly as he sat up on his knees and lifted my lower half to meet his body. This new position allowed him to completely bury himself inside my body. I bit my lip as I moaned loudly. Grell held my hips and moved my body as if I were grinding against him every time he thrust. I had never felt such sexual pleasure in my life.

"Nnng, Grell!" I seemed to moan out his name more and more often as his rapid, brutal pace returned. The speed of his thrusts continued to climb; I could tell his release was drawing near. I was sure my body would give in soon as well.

"Oh God, Angelina!" Grell groaned out as he burst with his final thrust. My walls tightened around his manhood as my climax hit me full-swing. I clung to Grell as he slowly pulled out and collapsed upon me. Our bodies were sticky with sweat, our chests heaving as we recollected our breath.

Grell laid his head upon my chest, his heated pants brushing against my tender skin. I traced small patterns into his back, weaving my finger around through his tangled, sweat-dampened hair. Never in my life had I felt so complete. No amount of dead, unworthy whores could make me feel as satisfied and exhilarated as Grell had tonight.

"Grell… I am very impressed," I laughed exhaustedly. I lifted my arms so he could lean up to look at me. He looked absolutely worn out, yet he was smirking.

Grell got to his hands and knees and crawled forward on top of me, leaning down to place one quick kiss upon my lips. "Why thank you, Madame. You weren't bad yourself."~

"So that was how you feel about me?" I pouted, referring to that tiny kiss he had just given me. He rolled his yellow-green eyes and kissed me again, much more romantically this time. "That's better."~


End file.
